The Questers: Birthright
The Questers: Birthright is the third book in the central Questers arc. Prologue Four waited silently in the deserted hall. Not a trickle of sunlight made its way into the spacious chamber, the windows were obscured by hastily-made blinds. Candles burning with greek fire illuminated the four, grimfaces, their emotions as unreadable as a snake stalking its prey. Finally, one spoke, snarling "Shouldn't Jon be back by now?" "I agree" put forth a disciplined boy of about 17. "Jon is not one to be late." "Oh, shut up you lot." a new voice sounded as a fifth entered the hall. "I ran into a random satyr. Got enough info to fill the holes in our data. I know where they are." "And the satyr?" "Taken care of." The boy allowed himself a cold smile. "You have done well, Jon. They will soon be ours." The boy laid five photographs on the table, his eyes glittering with something impossible to read. "Michael Johnson. Natalie Cole. Kyra Musika. Zack Johnson. Ava Smierc. It is time they faced judgement." A girl stood quietly behind hm, tentatively placing her hand on his shoulder. "Kai, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" "Of course, Aya. We are the Questers. It is our birhright." Chapter One "Are you guys sure about this?" Kyra asked doubtfully as she watched her friends quickly make their preparations. Ava rolled her eyes. "Duh. Kyra, its one afternoon in NYC. We deserve a break, you know." Kyra anxiously fingered her iPod. "I know, but, we're Olympus's chosen now, remember? Every monster alive probably knows our names." Michael ectasticaly pulled on his jacket. "Will you give it a rest? We'll be careful. But the new Warriors book is out, and everyone will have read it but me." Sighing, Kyra swatted an antagonistic-looking spider off the walls of their old cabin by the Canoe Lake. "Alright. Have fun at Barnes and Noble. And say hi to Nat for me." 'Got it." Michael confirmed, and began to tie his shoes. Ava began to pull on her boots. "Hopefully Zack will be back soon." Zack was gone on a hush-hush mission for Zeus himself while the final Quester, Natalie Cole, was visiting Olympus, where she had been assisting her half-sister Annabeth with the rebuilding. This would be the first time Kyra, Ava, and Michael had seen their friends in months. Ava opened the door, ignored the cold blast of air. "Alright, and we're off." "Stay safe!" called Kyra as her friends made their way to the strawberry vans at the edge of camp. Sighing lethargically, she shut the door and flopped onto the couch. "All right. Let's hope thsi goes as smoothly as Ava says it will." Chapter Two Ava added the book to her pile and added up the prices. "Looks like I'm good" she murmured to herself. Michael was only a few feet away at the magazine Teaser Gallery Birthright.jpg|Appearing in Hermione6720's blog Theme Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Hermione6720